MSN Convos
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: I was bored so I decided to write something "fun". Some msn convos between the Bleach characters. Follows up some of my other storries. ByakuyaxZaraki


**Title: **MSN Convos

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: P**G-13

**Disclaimer: **I still neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [;_;] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

I was bored. Brainless msn convos. (:

**MSN Convos**

**Part I**

Byakuya was bored. Damn bored.

Sighing he switched on his computer. Might as well try to find something interesting to browse, or at least see if the others were as bored as he was. Decided. Done.

He opened his msn Messenger.

Online:

Aizen ((Trust me :]))

Juushirou Ukitake "Hitsu an' me gonna eat candies! =D

Matsumoto ~My boobies are bigger than urs!~

Renji =RED IN MY HAAAAAAAAAAAT=

Rukia !!I wanna have Chappy!!

Toushirou °Matsumoto. Go to work.°

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D

The noble was surprised. Zaraki was online? He quickly messaged him.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Zaraki? I thought you didn't know how to use msn... or switch on the computer for that matter.

Byakuya waited for a reply. Nothing.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Are you online?

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Yes.

Byakuya sighed. Good. Maybe he could save him from his boredom.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Are you still coming over? Remember. I planned to give you computer lessons.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

... Now I can give you other lessons. ;D

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

OM*! You and the captain fucking!? Soooooooo sexy! 3 Am I invited? ;) 3

Byakuya sat back and glared at the screen. Who dared to!?

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Who is there?

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Beautiful Yumichika Ayasegawa. xxxx Now am I

A minute went by.

"Am I what?"

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Zaraki? You kicked him out of the room?

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Yes.

Another 'Yes'. Great. If the conversation continued like that he'd just chat with Rukia until Kenpachi managed to get his ass here.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Can you answer my earlier question?

Maybe he'll get some more words out of the other one now.

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Course Ken-chan will come! Am I invited too? Am I? Am I? You gonna marry Ken-chan? Are you?

Byakuya resisted the urge to facepalm. Great! Can't Kenpachi keep anybody from his computer?

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Yachiru. Let me talk with your father.

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

But I wanna knooooooooooooow! I wanna knoooooo

Nothing again.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

You opened the window, threw candy out and closed it after she went chasing after it?

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Yes.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Three is a charm? You will answer now?

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Yes.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

And?

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Listen now man! I know you are the great Kuchiki-taichou and shiz! But if you ever hurt my captain I am gonna wipe the floor with your sorry ass!

Byakuya smirked. He didn't intend to ever hurt the other captain, but it was funny to see how protective Madarame could be.

Hmmmm... maybe a little too protective. He has to make sure the 3rd Seat knows who Kenpachi belongs to.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Madarame I take.

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Sure as hell! And I tell you

For the third time nothing for some minutes.

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Back.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

You broke his arm and kicked him out?

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Yes.

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Why are you still on anyway? We were supposed to meet in 5 minutes!

Kuchiki ]]Bow peasant[[ wrote:

Can't wait to undress you and have my way with you on my desk. ;D

Suddenly it knocked. Byakuya minimized the window and turned around.

"Enter."

The door opened and no other than Zaraki Kenpachi entered his office.

"Kenpachi? What the heck are you doing there?"

"What do you mean?" asked the confused captain and close the door behind him. "Weren't we supposed to meet now? You wanted to teach me that stupid 'comp-something'."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"But if you are here who..." he quickly turned around and opened the window.

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

OM*! On the office desk? 8D Didn't know you two are soooo kinky! 3

Ayasegawa.

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill you! 8D wrote:

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary Ken-chan! 8D

Yachiru.

Zaraki Kenpachi || Gonna kill! 8D wrote:

I did NOT want to know that.

Madarame.

Byakuya facepalmed.


End file.
